


Saying That You Love Me, Now You Wake Me Up

by momojuusu



Series: Momojuusu’s Songfics Parade [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo keeps the thought that relationship is not needed to prove his love for Minhyuk, but apparently Minhyuk doesn’t think the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying That You Love Me, Now You Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makkurokuro93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkurokuro93/gifts).



> This is my very first Monsta X fanfic and I feel like, wow, I managed to make this story happen. This might be a bit OOC (or very much OOC it hurts), but I hope it will be still enjoyable.

Hyunwoo didn’t know what kind of relationship he had with Minhyuk. As long as he remembered, they never said ‘I love you’ to each other, nor did they announce that they were dating. They were just standing there on the line between friends or lover, needing each other’s presences as much as they needed the air to breathe.

They held hands. They hugged. They kissed. They made love. However, Hyunwoo didn’t know what kind of relationship he had with Minhyuk. What he knew was that Minhyuk meant every single breath he took in every second; Minhyuk meant every precious dream he had made when he was a kid.

Minhyuk meant every rapid heartbeat he had when he saw the beautiful male.

Hyunwoo didn’t know what kind of relationship he had with Minhyuk. What he knew was that he loved Minhyuk with all his might. Relationship was only a word that would be a burden on his shoulders. Relationship was a word that would chain him, forcing him to bend on his knees. With Minhyuk, relationship wasn’t even needed. With Minhyuk, Hyunwoo could still fly here and there freely, yet knowing that Minhyuk was the only place where he could be home. Minhyuk gave him home to stay, not only a beautiful cage.

His Minhyuk, his beautiful Minhyuk was everything to him. His Minhyuk was so delicate; he was so soft that Hyunwoo would always treat him all nice and sweet. He lived for Minhyuk’s smile, Minhyuk’s laughter. No, he would never let happiness slide away from Minhyuk’s hands.

His Minhyuk, his lovely Minhyuk deserved every joy and bliss the world could offer to him.

When the winter came and the snowflakes started decorating the outside part of his windows, Hyunwoo couldn’t help but remember about Minhyuk. Minhyuk was like a snowflake, unique and gorgeous.

Hyunwoo couldn’t forget how Minhyuk’s eyes would turn even prettier when the winter had come. It was like seeing how the golden ginger color of autumn turned into this white and magical, snow-colored of winter. He was excited; winter always kept his excitement high. The image of how Minhyuk would sit beside him on the couch in the winter night, knees up to his chest would never leave his mind. Minhyuk would stay closer to Hyunwoo all night, spending their time with drinking many cups of hot chocolate and watching those old, Christmas-themed movies.

The cold weather was biting every single bone outside, but it was always warm when Minhyuk was beside him. It was nice to have Minhyuk in his arms, smelling the sweet scent of his hair. Minhyuk smelled like spring; Hyunwoo always loved spring.

There was this time when Hyunwoo made the biggest mistake in his life. It was when they hadn’t had faith for each other like what they had right now when Hyunwoo got bored of Minhyuk and started seeing another guy. Kihyun, he still remembered the name. He was a nice guy with deep eyes and calm smile. He was like a lake, looking all calm outside, but was able to make someone drown.

Hyunwoo was drowned into the depth of Kihyun’s eyes, the only mistake he had ever done to Minhyuk, and Hyunwoo still hated himself for doing such a disgraceful thing to Minhyuk. The way Minhyuk looked at him when the younger found out about Kihyun still haunted him even until now. The way Minhyuk laughed and said it was okay, there was nothing between them after all still made his heart feel like torn apart.

Minhyuk should have hated him. Minhyuk should have gotten mad at him. But, Minhyuk didn’t. Sometimes Hyunwoo wondered how Minhyuk could be that composed while facing Hyunwoo’s unfaithfulness. Did Minhyuk ever do the same, so he thought he didn’t need to get mad because they were equal? Had Minhyuk done such a thing, too? If he did, did he feel as guilty as Hyunwoo after the incident?

The questions would never appear in the surface, though. Hyunwoo was too deep into his guilty feeling that he didn’t even have the heart to throw such questions to Minhyuk, especially after what he did to the latter. Why he treated Minhyuk like fine china, why he was so fond of the younger, maybe it was all because some part of him still felt terribly sorry for what he had done, and the rest was because he was too afraid to lose Minhyuk. No matter how tempting it was to be with Kihyun, Minhyuk was still his life; Hyunwoo realized it right before he almost lost Minhyuk completely and he couldn’t be more grateful that Minhyuk still gave him a second chance.

Losing Minhyuk was the last thing he would want to happen in his life.

No, losing Minhyuk was something he didn’t want to happen in his life. Hyunwoo needed Minhyuk. He promised to himself that he would never do such a stupid thing anymore that might cause him to lose someone he loved so greatly.

There was this movie that Minhyuk always loved to watch. Fairytale wasn’t Hyunwoo’s thing, but he was always willing to accompany Minhyuk watching the said movie over and over. Hyunwoo didn’t know why Minhyuk loved this happily-ever-after-themed movie. It was sickeningly cheesy, the typical of fairytale story your parents would read for you before you went to sleep.

Maybe Minhyuk just simply loved such a too-lovely story.

Maybe Minhyuk just simply hoped for a fairytale to happen in his life.

Thinking about it made Hyunwoo’s heart felt like deflated. If Minhyuk wanted a happily-ever-after life to happen in his life, would Hyunwoo be able to give it to him? Could Hyunwoo, who always hesitated to be in a relationship, be able to be the true love that Minhyuk always wanted?

Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn’t.

Maybe he could, maybe he couldn’t.

Hyunwoo knew that Minhyuk hated the smell of smoke. Minhyuk didn’t smoke because he didn’t like the taste, let alone the smell. His nostrils couldn’t tolerate it, he kept using it as an excuse to get away whenever Hyunwoo was about to smoke.

But, Minhyuk would stay as long as it was needed when it came to drinking and getting drunk. Hyunwoo wondered why Minhyuk would gladly accompany him sitting for hours in their living room, drinking many cans of beer. Hyunwoo didn’t mind it, though—Minhyuk’s drunken state was too cute to be missed.

When Minhyuk got drunk, Hyunwoo would have a chance to learn about how the younger felt. Minhyuk was always cheerful in front of him to the point he was worried of the possibility that Minhyuk might actually get hurt inside. Minhyuk was so bold and honest when the alcohol completely took over his mind, and Hyunwoo would never miss his chance to listen to what Minhyuk actually felt at the time.

Tonight, though, was a bit different than the other nights.

“My friends kept asking me about us,” Minhyuk slurred after finishing his seventh cans of beer. He had his chin rested on Hyunwoo’s shoulder that Hyunwoo could smell the strong scent of alcohol in his breath. “They asked me whether we’re lovers or not.”

Hyunwoo chuckled at that. He sipped on the liquid in the can, frowning slightly as the bitterness stung his tongue. “They did?” he responded. Hyunwoo was still sober; he needed to keep his consciousness so he could listen to everything Minhyuk said (besides, it wouldn’t easy to take care of Minhyuk’s hangover the next morning if he, himself, had a terrible headache).

“Yes,” The younger hiccuped, causing Hyunwoo to smile—Minhyuk was just too cute.

“What was your answer, then?”

“I said,” Another hiccup came from Minhyuk, “I don’t know. I don’t know what we are.”

Minhyuk shifted closer; now he pressed his body against Hyunwoo’s, head nuzzling on the older’s neck.

“But, I told them, that I also wanted to know…”

Hyunwoo looked down at the drunken guy, hand moving to stroke to soft strands of Minhyuk’s.

“I told them that I was curious, too, Hyunwoo… what are we?”

Pregnant pause came between them. Minhyuk had never asked that question before this, even in his drunken state. Minhyuk had never questioned him about what they were, were they lovers or not. Minhyuk always let what happened between them happen. So, why now? Why did Minhyuk ruin the comfortable feeling of their unknown relationship? Even though they weren’t lovers or whatever people called it, they were almost always in a stable state. Minhyuk could give as much love as Hyunwoo needed, so did Hyunwoo shower Minhyuk with as much affection as he could give.

“I’m so insecure all the time, you know? I’m so insecure that someday you will leave me… that someday we’ll lose the stability of this… whatever is this called… and you will leave me alone,” Minhyuk’s voice was shaking a bit when he spoke. “I’m so insecure… because I can’t tie you down… I can’t cage you, protecting you from those who want to take you away from me.”

_Insecure._

The word hit Hyunwoo so hard it hurt. So Minhyuk was insecure all this time. So Minhyuk was afraid to lose him all this time. How could he not notice it? Minhyuk wasn’t the type who would spill the bean willingly, Hyunwoo should have known it better that Minhyuk must hide some feelings from him.

“I always want it… an established relationship. I always want to bring you to some place, and when people ask who you are, I can proudly say that you’re my boyfriend. Imagine how people will react when they know that we’re lovers… they will make funny faces, don’t you think?”

Dry chuckles escaped from Minhyuk’s throat and Hyunwoo felt like his heart sunk even deeper. Minhyuk, even in his mess, sounded so hurt, so lonely. How long he had felt this way? How long had Hyunwoo let him get hurt like that without even trying to make him feel better?

Hyunwoo was a coward who was afraid of the ‘relationship’ word. He was as free as a bird that he was afraid to be caged. Little did he know that he had put Minhyuk in great insecurity; he let Minhyuk feel afraid of losing him. He hurt his beautiful Minhyuk and he couldn’t help but hate himself even more.

A pair of hands cupped his cheeks, making Hyunwoo move his gaze to the figure in front of him. Minhyuk was now straddling him, eyes looking at him ever so softly. Was Minhyuk really drunk? Minhyuk’s face seemed solemn and for a moment Hyunwoo lost in the dark brown orbs.

“Why are you so afraid? Do you not have enough faith in me?” The words were spoken lowly, warily. Minhyuk pressed his forehead against Hyunwoo’s as he continued, “I love you… always. Only you…”

It was the first time Minhyuk said that he loved him. It was the first time and, oh, Hyunwoo had never known that it felt so nice to hear the words from the latter. Yet his hesitation never really left, his heart had opened a little right now.

“I love you…” A tender kiss landed on Hyunwoo’s lips. “I’ve wanted to say this to you over and over again. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

More kisses were given to Hyunwoo before Minhyuk stopped and wrapped his thin arms around Hyunwoo’s neck instead, hugging the taller tightly, as though he was afraid to lose Hyunwoo.

“I’ll be waiting for you to say it back to me, Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk whispered and from his voice, Hyunwoo knew Minhyuk would fall asleep in no time. “I’ll be waiting for you to say that you love me too, just as much as I love you.”

The snow was falling outside, snowflakes decorating their windows in alluring patterns.

In his arms, Minhyuk was falling asleep. In his heart, he knew that he had fallen for the younger even deeper.

He was in love. He was simply in love. He only needed to breathe to feel how love spread all over him. It was as warm as Minhyuk’s smile, as beautiful as Minhyuk’s angelic figure.

He only needed to breathe to know that Minhyuk’s heart was beating against his—Minhyuk’s heart was beating with him, for him.

Minhyuk woke him up, making him open his eyes and find that what was important in his life, and he knew he was in love. He was simply in love.

Maybe it was the time for Hyunwoo to finally overcome his hesitation.

Maybe it was the time for them to finally make a move and give a little change in their lives.

Hyunwoo smiled as he planted a kiss on top of Minhyuk’s head.

“I love you too, Minhyuk.”

 

+

 

Minhyuk woke up to a bad headache. He groaned as he sat up, knowing that it wouldn’t just go away easily. He hated hangover; he always regretted why he drank so much.

“Hyunwoo?” His voice was hoarse and he hated it. Throwing his eyes around the room, he found out that Hyunwoo wasn’t there. The spot on the bed beside him was cold and empty, telling him clearly that the older had left for quite a long time. Minhyuk forced himself to get up to his feet, ignoring the thumping pain on his head. “Hyunwoo?”

Minhyuk sighed in relief to see the figure he was looking for standing in the kitchen. He moved closer without making any sounds only to hug the taller from behind, burying his face into the broad back.

“You woke up earlier,” Hyunwoo said, tone steady as though he had known that Minhyuk would surprise him by the hug. “The breakfast hasn’t even been ready.”

“Could you please at least appreciate my effort to surprise you and pretend that you were startled?” Minhyuk grumbled; his voice was muffled as he still had his face on Hyunwoo’s back.

“Maybe next time,” the taller laughed lightly as he turned around to hug Minhyuk back. “How’s your headache? I got you the painkiller on the nightstand, did you see it?”

Minhyuk shook his head. “I thought you were kidnapped by a bunch of creepy aliens, so I quickly got up and looked for you,” he answered carelessly. “Now that you reminded me of it, my headache got even worse.”

Releasing his arms from the older, Minhyuk turned his heel to go back to the bedroom and get himself the painkiller.

However, Hyunwoo’s voice made him stop midway.

“Love you, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk blinked twice before turning back to Hyunwoo. “What did you say?”

Hyunwoo only smiled and went back to his cookery, leaving Minhyuk alone in the state where he almost disbelieved what he had just heard, yet his heart beat rapidly because of it.

He could only hope that he didn’t mishear it.

Minhyuk didn’t know what kind of relationship he had with Hyunwoo. As long as he remembered, they never said ‘I love you’ to each other, nor did they announce that they were dating. They were just standing there on the line between friends and lover, needing each other’s presences as much as they needed the air to breathe.

But, today, it seemed that the gentle wind had blown into their relationship.

Minhyuk smiled the widest smile he had ever had.

Maybe it was the new beginning from them both. 

 

* * *

 

_So, you just need to breathe to feel my heart against yours now_

_Against yours now_

_Maybe I’m just in love when you wake me up_

_Maybe I’m just in love when you wake me up_

_Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up_

**[Ed Sheeran – Wake Me Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qC6peZfXdEI) **


End file.
